


Yugioh King of Games

by Storymaker2



Category: Yugioh
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storymaker2/pseuds/Storymaker2
Summary: Almost ten years have passed since Atem passed on to the afterlife and now Yugi must carry on without him. As Yugi strives for his new ambition of creating a game of his own, he comes back for a final duel with his crown of Duel King on the line. For the chance to achieve his ultimate goal, Yugi will face old and new challenges, but also so much more.
Relationships: Atem/Mana, Jaden/Alexis, Joey/Mai - Relationship, Seto/Kisara
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The King of Games

The sun began to set over the super-metropolis of Domino city and delivered a beautiful orange horizon. However, as a result, many of the city's alleys became stripped of light and ominous.

A young boy and girl stood in one alley, each with a duel disk on their arm.

The girl smiled confidently as she had Armored Lizard on her field. (Atk 1500: Def 1200).

"I know I can still win this. I summon Petit Dragon in attack mode!" The boy proclaimed while bringing forth the small yellow beast.

(Atk 600: Def 700)

"Then I'll set one reverse card. Turn end." 

The girl shook her head while looking back at him.

"You're still using Petit dragon? Come on Chikao."

Despite this, the boy gave a warm smile towards his monster.

"He doesn't look like much, but he'll bring me victory. "

"More like your reverse card will, you should have put him in defense mode, then I might have bought it." The girl set down a magic card, and within moments, her opponent saw mystical space typhoon destroy his reverse card.

Chikao now began to sweat as he saw his opponent begin her battle phase.

"Armored Lizard attack!" The larger beast lunged forward and destroyed Petit dragon, finishing off Chikao's life points.

"I win again!" The girl exclaimed while Chikao sighed. He took out Petit dragon and stared at it for a few moments, his smile slowly returning.

"Seriously, Chikao, if you want to be a serious duelist, you need to give up that card. He's way too weak and doesn't even have an effect."

"You're wrong, Eri. He's my favorite card." 

Eri crossed her arms with a concerned look.

"Why is that?"

"He reminds me of myself, I guess, small, scrawny, but puts up a fight regardless."

Eri chuckled.

"True, I suppose."

Chikao continued to gaze at his monster card with a devoted look.

"Sometimes I feel like Petit dragon is around me when I duel. Watching over me."

Eri now shook her head before they heard ominous footsteps.

"Looks like some flies wandered into our web." A rough voice pierced the air and nearly made both children jump.

The footsteps grew louder as three figures appeared around them, two scrappy looking young men and a woman wearing intentionally torn-up clothes, covered in tattoos, and marked by piercings. All three also had duel-disks on their arms.

"You're right, but I wonder if they're even a worthy meal?" The woman with a blue mohawk said as she stared them down.

"Uhh, excuse us, we were just leaving!" Eri grabbed Chikao by the arm and tried to run, only to be cut off by the pudgy young man.

"It doesn't work like that, brats. You come into our turf, and you pay a toll. 23000 yen for both of you." The final thug with a Vorse Raider tatoo across his face said.

"23000 yen! We don't have that kind of money!!!" Chikao shouted. The woman motioned her hand at the children before her companions nodded.

Eri and Chikao held each other while trembling, but their assailants showed little compassion. The thugs threw them down and almost violently took whatever money and valuables they could find.

"Look through their decks too." The woman said.

"Tch, what's the point. This kid's deck is crap." The tattooed thug sneered as he tossed away Chikao's cards until finding Petit Dragon.

"Hey, let him go!!!" The boy shouted in a passionate rage as he got up.

"Chikao stop!" Eri cried with terror in her eyes.

All three thugs smirked at Chikao.

"You were right, kid. This card is just like you. Weak and helpless." The thug ripped Petit dragon in half and dropped the pieces into a puddle.

"No!!!" In a furious rage, Chikao tried to attack the thug only to have the wind knocked out of him by the man's fist.

"Chikao!!!" Erin raced to her friend's side as he hunched over in pain, tears flowing from his eyes.

"Hmp, looks like they couldn't pay the toll. Time to do the same thing to them." The woman said as she stepped forward with the others. 

Eri closed her eyes and covered Chikao, but instead of painful blows, she instead heard more footsteps and a strange growling noise.

All three assailants looked down the alley as another figure approached.

"It takes three thugs to overwhelm children?" How cowardly." 

"Who the hell do you think you are!?" The woman shouted, unable to see who he was in the darkness.

Chikao and Eri weren't sure what to think as the shadowy figure came closer.

"I'm not here to cause trouble. In fact, I'll offer up a powerful card to pay their toll."

The woman chuckled.

"Alright, let's see it then."

The new figure took out a monster card and revealed it as none other than a Petit Dragon.

"Petit Dragon?" Chikao said with his eyes widening. Eri and Chikao both felt something strange about the card, almost as if there was someone or something else in the alley with them emanating from the Petit dragon.

"I see we have a smart-ass!" The woman snarled. The man smiled confidently but not arrogantly.

"Every monster has strength of some kind. Let me show you."

Chikao and Eri almost yelped when they saw a specter like Petit Dragon emerge from the card. 

"What the hell? Did he turn on his duel disk?"

"He's not wearing one, you idiot!!"

"Then how's he doing that?"

The Petitt dragon didn't look like a hologram, but almost like a spirit, with a tangible presence too it. The small dragon's innocent expression turned fierce before he let out a shriek that shook all three vagrants as they covered their ears.

When the lead woman opened her eyes, she saw the dragon spirit flying right at them, then through their bodies. 

"Ahhh!!!" She cried out after having felt something.

"This is freaky! What's happening!!?" The pudgy thug yelped as he saw Petit dragon coming back.

"Run for it!" All three ran towards the figure, who didn't appear unusually large or intimidating. If anything, he looked relatively small.

"Return their money, please." He said, blocking their way.

"Big mistake!" The woman and her companions threw up their fists. However, with three swift blows, the thugs fell over in terrible pain. 

Chikao and Eri still quivered in fear as the man approached them. He stood no taller than five-feet with less than a hundred pounds of body-eight. However, all of that weight was defined muscle under a black sleeveless shirt and jeans.

Most unique about the man was his hair, multiple layers including long blond crooked, pointy locks for his fringe; the rest features a set of five large spikes and two smaller spikes colored black with a magenta sheen along the edges.

"I believe this is yours." he said, handing the children their money and possessions back.

"Thanks." Eri said, still a bit frightened.

Chikao, however, was more interested in the Petit dragon spirit that flew around him like a puppy.

"Petit dragon! You're real!"

"Piii!!!" The dragon smiled while floating just in front of Chikao before returning to his card.

"I'm sorry about your Petit Dragon. But this one needs a home too."

Chikao almost trembled as he took the card and saw Petit Dragon's spirit fly around him again.

As the setting sun brought momentary light to the alley, Eri and Chikao finally realized who their protector was.

"You, you're!" Eri began trembling again, but not in fear.

The man knelt down and put his hands on their shoulders.

"Never lose the bond with your cards."

After making sure both children got out of the alley, Yugi stared at the horizon for a few moments. As the setting sun reached twilight, the young-man almost thought he saw another figure staring back, one who looked almost exactly like him.

"........Atem." He took a deep breath, Yugi climbed onto a motorcycle and drove through the bustling streets, his head covered by a helmet, preventing anyone he passed from recognizing him.

That evening, he sat at a desk inside a reasonably sized apartment, overlooking much of Domino city. The sprawling capital of Japan had grown more than any city in the last decade, with the crowned jewel being Kaiba Corp's illustrious tower that extended well above any other building.

Yugi glanced at several pictures sitting on his desk. Each one being him with his closest friends, Joey, Tea, and Tristan. However, they weren't alone. Some of the pictures showed another figure with his friends, one who looked like Yugi did now. Each of these pictures showed Yugi with the golden Millenium Puzzle around his neck, until a certain point. 

As the pictures went on, Yugi could no longer tell the difference between himself and the other figure. 

He gazed at one final picture inside an ancient tomb, of him and the figure together.

"Darling! I'm home!" Yugi almost jumped as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, followed by a warm kiss against his cheek. Yugi looked back at a young woman roughly his size, though perhaps four years younger. She had fair skin, long blonde hair, and silvery-blue eyes covered by glasses. Unlike Yugi, she wasn't Japanese, but caucasian. 

Yugi's smile returned upon seeing her.

"How'd the match go today?"

"Exceptionally well." She said in a confident tone while standing up tall.

"The only downside was you weren't there, darling."

"I'm sorry, Rebecca, Duke, and I had a busy day, and there was some other business." 

Rebecca smiled before hugging Yugi again.

"It's alright, I know you're behind on your passion project, and you've seen plenty of my matches." Rebecca looked at the picture of Yugi with Leon at Kaibaland U.S.A.

"Darling, do you ever miss dueling? You're still the duel King, you know." A hint of sorrow filled Rebecca's voice, but Yugi remained firm. 

"Sometimes. Dueling made me who I am, but I feel there's more I can do with my life. Your passion for dueling has exceeded mine, and that's a good thing."

Rebecca smirked slightly. 

"You didn't have to put your deck on display. I never got the chance to duel you again proper."

Yugi turned back to Rebecca and kissed her cheek, making her blush uncontrollably.

"I could ask for it back if you'd like." 

Rebecca clasped her hands together with an almost goofy smile.

"Maybe."

After taking a long breath, she looked at the computer with Yugi and saw a digital game map with Duel Monster pieces on it.

"How did it go with Duke today?" 

"Reasonably well, we've managed to attract another sponsor, but most aren't impressed with Duke's hologram technology. Not when Kaiba keeps upgrading duel monsters." Yugi sighed while placing his hands behind his head. 

"Maybe it was a fool's errand trying to create a new game with Duel Monsters out there."

"Don't say that, darling!" Rebecca took Yugi by the shoulders and gave him a determined look.

"After everything you've accomplished, don't give up on something like this?"

Yugi smiled while glancing back at the program.

"Perhaps you're right....." 

Rebecca could feel the conflict in her boyfriend and put her hand on his shoulder again.

"Darling, are you ok?" 

Yugi sighed.

"There's another reason I gave up dueling, and I think you know it."

Rebecca slowly nodded.

"Atem."

Yugi's face hardened.

"It just doesn't feel the same without him. That duel we had in the tomb, it was my last duel. For so long, I depended on Atem for strength, but down there. He showed me how strong I'd become. I'd gotten what I needed from duel monsters."

"Atem was nice, but I always preferred you." Rebecca said, hugging Yugi again. Yugi slowly began to smile.

"I'm glad he's finally at peace with those from his life. Priest Seto, Mahad, Mana."

Yugi looked back at the pictures of him and his friends with a sincere expression before returning to his program.

"You're right, though. I shouldn't forget why I want to make this game."

The next day Yugi and Rebecca were with Duke in the back of his shop while looking over a projected RPG style map of ancient Egypt.

Yugi, Duke, and Rebecca stood together on one end as they each controlled a projected Duel Monster. Duke was utilizing Strike Ninja, Rebecca, Guardian Angel Joan, and Yugi Blast Luster Soldier Envoy of the Beginning.

"Alright, spawning NPCs, now!" Duke shouted as he activated a squad of various monsters.

"Let's go!" Yugi roared full of enthusiasm as their monsters battled together against the monsters, working in synch like members of an RPG party. At one point, Duke activated the magic card, Beckon to The Dark from his inventory and destroyed a Giant Orc Monster that threatened his ninja.

The battle was fierce but decisive as their party emerged victoriously. Holographic images of loot appeared, not just money, but various magic and trap cards as well. 

"This is fun!" Rebecca almost shouted with an excited look.

Duke similarly nodded while looking at two of his employees who recorded their session. 

"As you can see, Duel Quest is thrilling for all those who play and brings friends together." Duke sounded quite sure of himself like any good businessman.

Yugi, however, seemed much happier with the last bit. He stared at their party with great hope and passion.

"And cut. We'll upload this session with the others." Duke's cameramen said.

"Good, have Haruka start editing them." Devil added.

"I can't believe you two don't have more sponsors. This game is amazing! Rebecca had stars in her eyes while looking at their party.

Duke sighed while staring at their holograms.

"Maybe, but getting Dungeon Dice Monster's off the ground with Duel Monsters as a competitor was hard enough, and that was before the game all but monopolized the market. Kaiba Corp's holograms and systems can't be matched. I suppose that's Seto for you." Duke said pessimistically.

Yugi put his hand on Duke's shoulder with a reassuring smile.

"I have faith in the game. It will bring friends together, just like duel monsters." 

Duke started to smile again and nodded. He'd known Yugi for many years, and despite their getting off on the wrong foot, they'd become close friends, and Devil knew his value on friendship. 

Yugi wasn't interested in making a fortune with this game. He merely wanted to bring people together.

"You're right. We have more sponsors coming in today. Let's do our best and show them what Duel Quest is really worth!"

Rebecca savored, seeing Yugi so optimistic. He'd certainly become far more confident and stronger from when she first met him. In many ways, he was just like Atem, or rather he'd learned Atem's strength for himself. 

In truth, Rebecca found herself quite happy with how her life had turned out. She had made a good career out of professional dueling, made so many great friends, and ended up with her precious darling Yugi. In truth, the only real disappointment Rebecca had was never being able to duel him again. But she was ok that Yugi was content with giving up dueling. In some ways, the knowledge that he'd always be Duel King made Rebecca more excited.

"Duke!!! We have a visitor!!" One of his employees almost sprinted inside, a mixture of excitement and anxiety.

"Who is it, Itachi?" Duke asked before he and the others got their answer.

Another young-man wearing an expensive suit came in and smiled warmly at those inside.

"I see Duel Quest is further along than I thought."

"You're welcome to join in, Tristan."

Yugi reached his longtime friend first and hugged him for a moment. As Yugi did so, Rebecca noticed Tristan holding onto his briefcase with serious dedication.

"You're looking well, how's Miho?" Yugi asked.

Tristan smiled with a slightly bashful look.

"Magnificent as always. She's my blessing from heaven." 

Duke and Rebecca sweatdropped while glancing at each other.

"Three years at law school, and he still acts like a sappy teenager." Duke muttered quietly.

"Some personality traits remain even through other changes." Rebecca said while smiling towards Yugi.

"Duke, Rebecca. I understand your careers are going well."

Duke nodded.

"I opened another shop in Italy, so far, so good."

"I've won my last eight duels. I'm now in the top five pro-league duelists." Rebecca proudly announced.

"Is working for Seto as mind-numbing as you imagined?" Duke asked with a sly grin.

Tristan stiffened a bit while adjusting his tie.

"I'm a lawyer for the Kaiba Corporation, it's not like I'm Seto's personal assistant."

"You didn't answer my question." 

Tristan remained silent before walking over to take a closer look at Duel Quest.

"You've made a lot of progress, it looks amazing."

"Thank you. We've devoted a lot of time and passion into it." Yugi said as he came up behind Tristan.

"Now, all we need is a few more sponsors." Duke almost groaned.

"I thought you had some already?" Tristan asked.

"A few, but not enough to get Duel Quest on track for wide release yet."

"It won't be easy with your boss cornering the market of duel holograms and Duel Monsters in general." Duke sighed.

"It's funny you say that." Tristan said with an intriguing smile.

Tristan sat Yugi and the others down in one of Duke's conference rooms where a large video screen rested before them.

"Seto, has a business proposal for us?" Duke asked, still slightly confused.

"He certainly does. Seto, you're on!" 

The screen showed a vivid image of Seto behind a fine wooden desk in his classic white suit.

He and Yugi exchanged fierce but respectful looks. It had been some time since Yugi last saw Seto, and while his rival/friend looked as determined as ever, he also seemed to be at peace.

"Yugi."

"Seto."

Rebecca and the others anxiously awaited what might await in the conversation ahead.

"How strange it is, the two greatest duelists in the world, and both of us retired from the game." 

Rebecca narrowed her eyes while tightening her first. While she was disappointed in not being able to duel Yugi, missing out on a chance to get back at Seto for ripping up her grandfather's Blue-Eyes White Dragon still lingered in her mind.

Yugi, however, merely smiled back.

"We're both moved onto other things. In your case, dominating the dueling world in other ways. I understand your Duel Academia graduates are spreading into the pro league." 

Kaiba's trademark confident expression came front and center.

"Indeed. I'm quite proud of my investment there. I understand you've been trying to rival me in that regard. However, for once, it seems I've remained on top." 

Duke and Rebecca now shared their frustration towards Seto, but Yugi stayed spirited.

"I can't deny that."

Seto put his hands together while leaning forward slightly.

"Triston has laid out your RPG game to me in great detail. I won't deny it's quite interesting. Still, it lacks Kaiba Corp technology and notoriety."

"We're aware." Duke finally said in a slightly frustrated tone.

"Perhaps if Kaiba Corp backed Duel Quest, it would be more successful."

Yugi, Devil, and Rebecca were all caught off guard by Seto's offer. Tristan, however, only nodded.

"Kaiba Corp is willing to sponsor Duel Quests in a joint venture. I have the contract written up right here." Tristan took out the documents and handed both Yugi and Duke a copy. Rebecca once again noticed how tightly Tristan held onto his briefcase. At first, she thought the contract would be inside, but instead, Tristan took the papers out from his jacket. 

Devil still looked rather skeptical. He trusted Tristan well enough but knew Seto was a ruthless businessman. Kaiba Corp had seized the gaming market in Japan and almost everywhere else on Earth. While Seto might respect Yugi, Duke didn't think he'd be past trying to seize the game from them without Tristan knowing. However, Yugi didn't share Duke's concern about Seto and allowed Devil to read the contract alone.

Duke was no stranger to business contracts and diligently read the finer details. To his astonishment, the deal Seto offered was surprisingly generous. Kaiba Corp would provide the necessary technology and distribution, while they would still retain ownership. Duke glanced back at Seto and Tristan with a mixture of suspicion and intrigue.

As Duke got further into the contract, his eyes widened before turning to Yugi.

"Yugi, there's a condition to this agreement. It involves you specifically." 

The way Duke spoke alongside Tristan's slightly nervous expression and Seto's growing smile made Yug cautious. Rebecca put her hand on Yugi's when she saw his somewhat wary expression.

"Yugi, you said I've moved on from dueling, and I have. When Mokuba and I were orphans, we dreamed of opening up amusement parks around the world to make people happy. When I opened Kaibaland almost ten years ago, Mokuba was happier than I'd ever seen him, and it brought a sense of peace to me as well." 

Yugi's expression softened as he heard the sincerity in Seto's voice. For years he'd known Seto as someone obsessed with being the best and winning. Seeing him move on to what his true passion made Yugi happy. However, the condition of the contract still made him slightly anxious.

"Since then, we've opened half-a-dozen Kaibalands around the world. However, I have a much grander vision." The screen began to show a Polynesian island paradise. Rebecca and Duke's eyes sparkled as they saw its glorious beauty from the white beaches, palm trees, and shallow lagoons.

"This is Alto Mare. Until recently a hidden gem now owned by Kaiba Corporation." The screen then showed a Kaibaland bigger than any they'd ever seen. Yugi and Rebecca had been to the Kaibaland back in the U.S once or twice since the Grand Prix, but from the designs shown before them, this park looked more like a kingdom.

"Kaibaland Kingdom will be the largest and most glorious creation Kaiba Corp has ever mustered. Mokuba and I's dream will reach its magnum opus."

Rebecca and Duke sweatdropped. Both of them knew that Kaibalands had quickly become the most visited amusement parks worldwide and had to bring in a fortune for Seto, but the Kaibaland Kingdom seemed almost like a vanity project. Of course, even if the park didn't make any money, by now, Seto was the richest man on Earth, if anyone could afford such a project, it was him.

Yugi, however, didn't see it as such. In his eyes, Seto was living out his dream, nothing more.

"I opened my first Kaibaland with the KC Grand Prix it brought in tourists from around the world. Since then, Duel Monsters has all but conquered the world."

Yugi sat up straighter as he finally put the pieces together. Seto's smile held excitement, but also a subtle bitterness. Even so, he worked hard to hide it.

"As you can probably guess, to celebrate the opening of Kaibaland Kingdom, I'm hosting another Grand Prix with sixteen world-renowned duelists, all vying for the chance to face the Duel King."

Tristan set the briefcase down in front of Yugi and opened it very carefully. Rebecca and Duke almost rembled while looking at what was inside. Yugi, however, went still. Resting before him was a dueling deck. Reaching forward, Yugi drew the first card and took a deep breath.

"Dark Magician, my Dark Magician." The ultimate wizard in terms of attack and defense. His trademark violet-armor robes and Dark Magic circle filled Yugi with a sense of burning passion and fond memories. Yet it soured after a moment after remembering that this particular card wasn't just his favorite.

Yugi picked up the rest of the cards and sighed.

"My deck. I donated it to be displayed around the world."

Kaiba smiled wider.

"Who do you think was moving it around. Here's the deal, Yugi. You come out of retirement for one final duel to defend your title as Duel King against the winner of the second Grand Prix, and I'll support your game."

Rebecca almost trembled again as she practically threw herself forward towards Kaiba. Her sudden movement made Tristan jump backward, though Seto didn't flinch.

"If anyone gets to duel Darling, it's me!" She proclaimed.

"Hmp, you're invited to the tournament, of course, Rebecca. Your position in the pro league and U.S champion has earned you a spot just like last time. If you can win against the other fifteen contestants, you could possibly dethrone your Darling." 

"Did Kaiba just say the word Darling?" Duke said, sweat dropping. 

Rebecca fantasized about becoming Duel Queen with Yugi placing a crown on her head. The young woman's face blushed while steam blew from her ears. She nearly fell over before Yugi quickly caught her.

"Rebecca!" He shouted, his girlfriend nearly collapsing from her fantasy.

"Please, darling, take the deal." She muttered. Duke took a deep breath and nodded.

"To be perfectly honest, Yugi, we couldn't ask for a better deal than this. One duel to get our game up and running is worth it if you ask me. Still, it's your choice."

Yugi stared at his deck with a hard gaze. It wasn't easy giving up the deck that had seen him through so much, the deck he'd made with Atem. Still, keeping it was just another reminder that Atem was gone. Tristan's expression softened, as he soon realized this.

"Yugi, I'm sorry I-" 

"I'll do it." Yugi had no hesitation as he took the deck and placed it in a holder on his belt.

"Yes! That's my darling!" Rebecca blushed again before springing up and hugging him.

Seto nodded.

"Excellent. Your flight leaves tonight." 

Tristan reached back into his jacket and handed them three tickets.

"Miho, and I will see you on the plane."

Duke rose up with renewed optimism.

"This is it, Yugi. We're going to make Duel Quest happen!" 

Yugi didn't seem too excited, nor did he seem anxious. He looked to be deep in thought.

"Let's go, Darling, we need to pack!"

Seto ended the call and switched to another.

"Mokuba, it's done."

"Alright! I knew you'd do it, big bro! Don't worry. I'm prepared to reclaim the title of Duel King for Kaiba Corp!" 

Seto took a deep breath and tried to look happy for his younger brother.

"I know you will. We're heading out tonight, see you tomorrow." Seto ended the call and closed his eyes before reaching into his desk. The former Dueling Champion unlocked a hidden safe in the desk and took out his old deck, staring hard at the three blue eyes, white dragons inside.

However, after a minute, he shook his head and set the cards down.

"I'm past this." He assured himself. Seto was soon reassured after feeling a pair of warm arms wrap around him and a warm body with them. A woman his age with pale skin, white waist-length hair with tones of baby blue and bright blue eyes.

"I'm proud of you, Seto." She spoke in a soft and almost angelic voice, though with a hidden power behind it. Seto began to smile again before sitting back in a more relaxed pose. 

"There's more to life than Dueling. You showed me that, Kisara." 

The young-woman blushed a little before she kissed Seto's cheek.

"We better get going then." 

Seto nodded before they left his office arm and arm. 

The young Pharoah Atem sat alone inside one of the palace's chambers, save two guards who stood watch at the doorway. Resting around Atem's neck was the golden Millenium Pendant, not yet shattered into pieces. 

Atem gave a tired sigh as he read a series of scribed words on papyrus and writing on fresh papyrus.

"Geeze, Atem, how long have you been at this? You're going to send yourself to an early grave." A spirited voice broke the Pharaoh's concentration. He looked over to see a young-woman roughly his age with the same tanned skin-tone as Atem, blueish eyes, and long brown hair strut around in multiple directions.

"I thought it was a little too quiet. You froze the guards again." Atem sounded almost tired as he looked back at his soldiers who stood like statues.

"They wouldn't let me in to see you, and I was getting worried."

"They were just doing their duty, Mana."

Mana blushed a little and shrugged with her eyes closed.

"My magic is getting stronger. Master Mahad will be proud."

Atem smiled slightly.

"Perhaps we should call Mahad in and show him." Mana's excitement shattered as she almost turned pale in terror.

"No! The last time I froze someone without his permission, he made me stay up all night practicing!" Mana began to tremble before taking out her want and aiming it at the guards. She muttered a few words, but nothing happened.

"Ahhh! Master is going kill me!!" Mana frantically held her head while Atem chuckled. The Pharoah closed his eyes while moving a hand over his pendant. A flash of white light from the Millenium item lit up both guards and freed them.

"Gaaah! What just happened!?" One shouted as he regained the ability to move.

"You can both get some rest. I'll be fine." The guards respectfully bowed before departing, leaving an exhausted Mana.

"I almost entered the afterlife." Mana nearly collapsed only to be caught by Atem.

"Please don't tell Maha." 

"It's our secret." Mana sighed in relief and sat beside Atem as he returned to his work.

"Atem, you've been looking over documents for hours. You should take a break."

"I don't have a choice, Mana. I'm Pharoah now, and there are many responsibilities I must attend to."

"Like what?"

"Well, first, I have to renew our peace agreements with the Hittites and try to hash out a better trade deal with the Kush."

Mana gave Atem a less than engaged look.

"That sounds boring."

Atem shook his head.

"These are essential tasks for running a Kingdom, Mana. It's my responsibility now. I must carry on for my father." 

Mana's expression softened when she saw and felt the dedication in his expression and voice. She gave him a bit of warmth with her smile and hugged Atem.

"You will, Egypt is in safe hands under Pharoah Atem!" 

The young Pharoah looked at the pyramid-shaped Millenium item that once belonged to his father. Its immense power now his responsibility, Egypt and her people with it.

Mana gave a slightly mischievous smile while moving her head back slightly.

"You know, I'll bet all this work has made your skills rusty." 

Atem narrowed his eyes while looking back at Mana as she stood up with a cocky smile.

"I guess you have to work had on that peace agreement. We'd be in trouble if you had to lead us to war.

"You can't goad me into it, Mana."

"What if an assassin came without warning!" Mana lunged at Atem and tried to grapple him to the ground, very unsuccessfully. The small, but muscular young-man easily took control and pinned Mana onto the cushioned seats.

"Hmp, you were saying." Atem said, smiling. Mana, however, caught him off-guard once again by leaning her head forward and kissing Atem. Both their faces turning red as Mana kept their lips together.

Yugi's eyes opened, and he almost jerked forward. Panting heavily, Yugi found himself inside a private jet flying over the Pacific Ocean as the sun set around them. Rebecca was still fast asleep with her head resting on Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi held his head for a moment and tried to calm himself. Atem always remained on his mind, but this was the first time he'd ever dreamed about him. Or was it a dream? It felt more like a memory, but how could he see Atem's memories without the puzzle, and why did he see Atem and Mana?

Moving carefully as not to wake Rebecca, Yugi took his deck out again and stared at the Dark Magician Girl.

"Are you trying to tell me something, Mana?"


	2. Guardian

Cairo, Egypt, much like Domino city, had grown vastly in ten years. The sprawling metropolis expanded around the great Nile River with state of the art-engineering mixed in with classical architecture beautifully. Just outside the city rested the great pyramids of Giza.

Inside Cairo, many of the inhabitants went about their business, enjoying the prosperous nature of the city. However, on the outer edges, Cairo's beauty faded. The well-maintained structures decayed like a rotting body.

Garbage lined the streets with graffiti and those suffering the lament of poverty and neglect. One building, however, remained far more maintained, an old dueling arena.

A young couple walked through the streets towards the arena, both young, no older than twenty-three. Their skin was tan like most of the city's inhabitants. The young woman's raven-black hair ran well past her shoulders while a pair of yellowish-green eyes shined from her beautiful face.

Like his companion, the young man was a bit skinny, though what body mass he did possess was mostly muscle. His eyes shined a dark blueish color, in contrast to the blackish-brown hair lined with a red and gold laying near the outer edges.

Both youths wore old and worn clothes and looked as if they couldn't bathe regularly. However, they did possess gen-1 duel disks with decks inside them. 

The young-woman noticed every unsavory look they received and tightened her grasp around the young man's arm.

"It's alright, Kasrin, we're almost there."

"I'm not scared." Kasrin said in a slightly defensive manner, though her companion smirked as he came in and kissed Kasrin's cheek.

"Of course, you're not. We're dueling for more than just ourselves." 

Kasrin took a deep breath before nodding.

Finally, they reached the entrance where a pair of large men stood guard and carefully watched the approaching couple.

Both were searched for any weapons before being allowed inside. Kasrin remained cautious for how they searched her, but her companion looked far more optimistic.

The guards moved aside before the young man took Kasrin by the hand and led her inside eagerly.

"Come on, Kasrin. Let's do our best!"

".....Don't get too ambitious, Androus." Kasrin said cautiously.

Hours went by, and Kasirn grit her teeth while facing her opponent. 

"Vampire Genesis, wipe out her Blade knight and life points!" Kasrin looked over at Androus, who nodded with a warm smile. The young-woman smiled back before looking at her opponent. 

"Reverse card open Sakuretsu Armor!" 

Kasrin's opponent watched in horror as his most powerful monster was instantly destroyed.

"Vampire Genesis! You filthy little wretch! How dare you destroy a monster with Three-thousand attack-points in such a way!"

Kasrin shrugged.

"You should have known better than to attack when I hard a reverse card. My turn, draw! Since I have one less card in my hand, Blade Knight Knight's attack grows to two-thousand!"

"No way!!!! You wouldn't dare!!"

Kasrin smiled with Androus.

"I would, Blade Knight, attack!" The blue-armored warrior lunged at Kasrin's foe and slashed him.

"Hmp, I win." Kasrin said proudly.

"Alright, Kasrin!" Androus cried, unaware that many within the arena were watching him. One with particular disdain.

An hour later, Kasrin now watched her boyfriend dueling and grew anxious as she saw his opponent smile.

"Activate magic card, Monster reborn, and I bring back my Doron! Then I sacrifice Doron and Bone crusher to summon Brain Golem!" 

Kasrin nearly shook when she saw the horrifying monster appear before them.

(Atk: 2500 Def: 1800)

Androus only had Neo the Magic Swordsman out, and a reverse card.

"Attack!" The brain monster blasted Neo into oblivion as Kasrin covered her eyes from the flash. 

(LP Androus:2800)

"Why the hell didn't he activate his reverse card?" Someone asked.

"It's probably for something else, idiot." 

Androus's opponent, however, looked slightly relived/eager.

"Activate Brain Golem's effect! When he destroys a light attribute monster, he can attack again!"

"Androus!!!" Kasrin shouted in fear, particularly as several unsavory figures closed in on him expressions like predators stalking their prey.

Androus, however, only glanced at his reverse card for a moment. When he looked back, the young man didn't appear particularly worried.

"I see he's going to activate his reverse card now." She said, sighing in relief. However, much to her dismay, the second attack connected.

"Androus!" 

He covered his face from the flash as the monster struck him directly.

(LP Androus:300)

"Reverse card open! Call of the Haunted!" Androus's Neo the Magic swordsman reappeared. 

"The hell? Why didn't he activate that to stop a direct attack!?" Someone shouted.

"I thought that bum was supposed to be crazy skilled!?"

"You know who he is, what he and his little girlfriend are." Someone else said as they gave her crude looks. At least two other duelists grit their teeth with sympathy as they looked towards androus and Kasrin. The four didn't look any different than the other duelists, except worse for wear in terms of monetary status. 

After so many years, Kasrin had hoped she'd grow dull to such things. But it still bore down on her. Androus, however, didn't appear any less motivated. Seeing him with such spirit lifted Kasrin's morale.

"My turn, draw! I sacrifice Neo to bring out Summoned skull!" The terrifying demon skeleton emerged before his opponent.

(Atk: 2500 Def: 1200)

Androus's opponent grit his teeth slightly.

"That was your plan, destroy both our monsters so you could lose the next turn!"

"I don't plan on loosing." Androus said in a confident, but not arrogant manner.

"Activate magic card! Fissure! With this card, your weakest monster will be sent right to hell!"

"Tch, how'd someone like you get such a reputation as a duelist. I don't have any weak monsters!" 

Androus shook his head.

"Weakest monster."

The duelist's face went pale as he put it together.

"No way!!!" A massive crevice appeared before Brain Golem, dragging it inside.

"Summoned Skull attack!" The demonic beast roared before unleashing a torrent of lightning into Androus's foe.

(LP:0)

A few members of the audience applauded, Kasrin and the two duelists from earlier leading them. Others watched Androus more closely, one in particular.

"Good match. You didn't make it easy." Androus offered his hand, but the duelist smacked it away with a resentful look.

"I don't need your sympathy, filthy bum." 

Kasrin tightened her fist in anger, but Androus remained calm.

"I'm always up for a rematch if you'd like."

As the sun started to descend over Cairo, Kasrin and Androus walked through the city's outer section's run-down streets. Kasrin held her arm around Androus's tightly while keeping a watchful eye on those they passed.

"Sixty-five-hundred pounds each, we made out great today!" Androus almost shouted.

"Would you keep it down!" Kasrin scolded her boyfriend as more eyes turned to them. Androus rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish look.

"Sorry, I just got a little excited. It's hard not to after dueling." 

Kasrin took a deep breath. She knew how much Androus loved dueling, and couldn't exactly blame him. It was one of the few enjoyable things about her life, even with the risks that came with it.

"Just be careful, we're always being watched when we duel."

"I hope so, one day our skills will be recognized and-" Androus's expression changed sharply as he stopped them. Kasrin instantly knew what was going on and held onto Androus more tightly as several figures emerged before them.

Everyone else on the streets quickly retreated when they saw nine young-men in raggedy clothes surrounded them. Their leader had more expensive attire on but appeared no less fierce than his followers.

"Fazil, we don't want any trouble." Androus sounded cautious rather than afraid, unlike Kasrin who did her best not to tremble.

The lead thug smirked.

"You made the trouble by beating one of my duelists."

The gang members slowly moved closer, taking more and more space from their victims.

"Every duelist I own is a source of revenue, when you beat my man, I lost out on potential revenue. I might forgive you for the sin of theft if you repent and make the proper restitution."

Kasrin's fear turned to anger as she looked at the thugs. However, she softened into a lament upon looking at their hard-earned money, though not for themselves. 

Androus took a deep breath.

"I can give you a hundred-pounds. But we really need the rest, Fazil you must understand-"

"One-hundred pounds? Filthy bum, you'll give us eight-hundred, or something else just as valuable." Fazil's grin turned far more malevolent as he looked towards Kasrin. The other gang members soon imitated their leader.

Kasrin did her best to remain calm and tightened her hold on Androus, who took a more defensive stance.

"Fazil, please, this money isn't for us-"

"You think I don't know that? All your doing is prolonging how long the trash will remain on Cairo's outskirts. Last chance."

"Fazil-"

The gang leader snapped his finger, and the gangsters pounced. Androus threw Kasrin away just in time to save her from being swarmed. Two of the gang members seized Kasrin as she violently thrashed and shouted.

"Get off me, you scumbags!!" Kasrin wailed and tried desperately to break free while the gangsters tried to take her money.

At the same time, she nearly gasped while seeing three other thugs mercilessly punch and kick Androus. 

"Androus!!"

Despite this, Androus didn't submit, clearly having been in this kind of situation before, Androus fought back with fierce resolve. Only their numbers kept the thugs in the fight, as Androus delivered harsh counter-blows to each of them.

However, as the thugs wained, more came in to replace their tired companions. Sweat and bruises began to form across Androus's body, but he didn't back down. Finally, the replacements began to waiver, but Androus's strength was spent. Fazil now stepped in and sucker-punched Androus to the ground.

"Androus!!!" Kasrin felt her eyes tear up upon seeing him collapse onto the ground.

"Hmp, you're going to regret damaging my men." Fazil began taking some of Androus's scattered money when he noticed the young-man trying to get up. Fazil now began to growl.

"The worst kind of trash is the kind that just keeps piling it up." Fazil raised his foot only to jump when a loud car horn went off.

Fazil watched in terror as a pair of black cars drove towards them.

"Crap! Let's go!" Fazil had to leave the remaining money and sprinted away with his gang.

"Androus!!" Kasrin rushed to his side and frantically looked over his wounds.

"How'd I do?" Androus tried to sound upbeat even as his body cried out.

Three figures emerged from the cars and approached. Two were men, and the third a woman. The taller man knelt and lifted Androus up in his strong arms. 

"Kasrin, are you ok?" The woman asked in a comforting voice. Kasrin wiped her tears away as she saw the shorter man with white-golden hair take out a first-aide kit and look over Androus. 

"Marik." Androus groaned in pain as Marik point some antibiotics onto a cotton swab and began pressing it against his bruises.

"Try to take it easy." Odion reminded the young man.

Twenty minutes later, the cars arrived at a series of barely standing buildings at the city's edge where people of all ages did their best to stay alive. 

Marik helped Androus out while Ishizu did the same with Kasrin.

"Androus and Kasrin are back! The Ishtars are with them!" A child shouted with stars in her eyes.

Odion opened the trunks and began taking out various supplies, food, water, toiletries, and more.

"Bless you!" A man said as he embraced Odion with tears in his eyes. Odion, Ishizu, and Marik gazed at the sorrow and destitute of those dwelling there with heavy hearts. 

An older man with a thick white-beard came out with a frightened look as he saw Androus. 

"Have mercy. Again!?" 

Androus sweatdropped.

"Sorry, Abouna." 

The older man shook his head like an angry parent before carefully looking over Androus's injuries.

"I treated the worst of his wounds. He should be fine." 

"Thank you, Marik. You and your family have been far to good to us." The older man said with a heavy sigh.

Marik, however, seemed to bear some kind of burden still and closed his eyes for a moment.

"I'm just happy we can make a difference for you." 

After supper, Marik and Ishizu sat with Androus and Kasrin alone.

"Still dueling then." Ishizu said sternly.

Kasrin lowered her head in shame, but Androus only smiled.

"We won today. Our skills improve daily." 

"And your injuries are getting worse." Marik added.

Despite what Marik said, Androus's demeanor remained.

"We're making money for everyone here and doing what we love. It's a win-win."

"Is it?" Kasrin admitted. Her comment caught Androus off-guard, and he looked over slightly nervous.

"Androus, we can't keep pushing our luck with this. Maybe it would be different if we could get into a real league, but at this rate, we'll end up."

"She's right, dueling in the syndicate will ket you killed-" Ishizu started before Androus stood up with a passionate expression.

"What choice do we have!? You think anyone here can get legitimate work! People like us will only ever be seen as trash! But not with dueling." Androus gazed hard at his deck.

"When I'm out there, it doesn't matter who you are or where you come from. The playing field is leveled, and anyone can be great. Just like Yugi."

Marik and Ishizu stared at an old poster of Yugi hanging in Androus's room. Kasrin noticed a somewhat longing expression in their eyes as they did so.

"Androus-" Marik started.

"Dueling is my life! I can fulfill my passion and protect the only family I have. It's like my soul calls out to dueling!" 

Kasrin finally smiled again with a warm expression. She got up and ensnared Androus in a tight embrace before kissing him.

Ishizu shook her head but soon noticed Marik continue to stare at Androus with a conflicted expression.

That evening, the Ishizu siblings returned to their home in an underground museum-like dwelling designed to resemble an ancient tomb but with modern conveniences.

"Yared gave me a list of what they need on the next drop." Odion said, holding up a sheet before noticing his brother and sister's expressions.

"What is it?"

".....Androus." Marik said softly.

"Ahhh, you still think he-"

"He isn't Marik. You need to stop obsessing over this." Ishizu said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I hated the Pharaoh for so long......Everything I did because of that hate." 

"Don't talk like that. You've spent the last ten years making up for those mistakes." Odion said firmly.

"......Perhaps." Marik said less than confidently.

"Don't think about that right now. We have more important things to worry about." They reached a secured doorway before Marik took out a key and opened it very carefully.

Inside rested the Tablet of Sealed memories, moved once again to their more secured location. The inner chamber appeared nothing short of a pharaoh's tomb the day it was finished. Ancient artwork and architecture brought ancient Egypt to life. 

A pedestal rested before the tablet with a pyramid-shaped artifact made of solid gold resting atop it. In the center of the artifact lay am Eye of Wdjat.

"So they excavators did find it then." Odion said forebodingly.

"Kaiba claimed he returned the puzzle. We had to make sure......This is what they found." Ishizu said in a similar tone.

"That's not all they found." Marik added as he gazed at three cards resting over the card Egyptian God Monsters on the tablet. A red, Blue, and Yellow card.

Marik almost trembled while staring at both the cards and the Millenium Item before him. At one point in his life, he wanted nothing more than to kill Yugi and the Pharaoh responsible for his suffering. In doing so, he'd take the God Monsters and this artifact as symbols of his ultimate revenge. Now, they stood only as a reminder of his past sins.

"They couldn't find the other items then?" Odion asked.

"No, just this." Ishizu said as she came closer.

".....This was once the Millenium Puzzle but buried with the other items it reforged itself using them. The Millenium Pendant reborn." Marik said before slowly turning to his sister.

"Ishizu." She nodded before closing her eyes and placing her hand before the Pendant's Eye of Wdjat. The artifact lit up for a moment as Ishizu did her best not to tremble. 

Odion and Marik watched carefully as she did so, each moment lasting agonizingly long.

Finally, Isizhu withdrew with a deck in her hands. 

"Those cards." Odion muttered. Ishizu looked over them carefully.

"The Pendant, it made them, somehow."

"Incredible." Odion almost shaking as he watched the Pendant's power.

"Ishizu, what did you see?" Marik asked almost cautiously.

"I saw ancient Egypt during Atem's reign. I saw myself with Seto and several others serving as the bearers of his Millenium Items. Isis, she spoke to me. We, we could have merged if she wanted to."

"....Your past life." Marik said softly. He and Odion placed their hands by the Pendnant's eye, but nothing happened.

"It only works for those with past lives connected to Atem." Marik said as he stared almost intensely at the Pendnant.

"....Perhaps we should have left these in the tomb." Ishizu admitted.

"Perhaps." Marik muttered.

The next day, Androus rested in the building's main living room with Kasrin, some kids, and a few teenagers. Some of Androus's injuries had healed, but he was still quite bruised. Even so, Kasrin rested beside him in a warm embrace as the group watched an old TV playing a Duel from the pro league.

A few of the kids shouted in excitement when a decisive move happened. Androus and Kasrin, however, remained calmer, at least on the outside. Watching matches like this filled them with dreams of becoming champion duelists themselves. 

Androus imagined himself dueling Yugi Muto, who'd only high-school student when he became Duel King. Yugi couldn't be more than a few years older than him, but Androus saw him as nothing short of a legend. But he'd retired even before Androus got a deck.

Even so, Androus remained hopeful that one day he'd face Yugi and become Duel King himself.

Not a moment after dreaming that, the duel ended and a new figure appeared.

"Greetings, duelers around the world." Seto said wearing his trademark jacket.

"Seto Kaiba!!" Kasrin almost shouted in disbelief.

"As leaders of the dueling world. Kaiba Corp continues our task of bringing you everything you could ever want with the world's greatest game. To celebrate the opening of our first Kaibaland, it's my privilege to announce the Kaiba Kingdom opening." 

Androus and the others found themselves lost in the terrestrial paradise of Kaibaland Kingdom as they stared at its sheer magnificence. There was a Kaibaland in Egypt, but naturally, they'd never been able to go. Even so, it was something else Androus always fantasized about.

"However, we won't just be opening our largest park. We'll also be hosting the anniversary of our Grand Pix! Sixteen of the best duelists around the world will compete for the chance to face Yugi Muto!" 

Androus nearly turned pale when he saw Yugi's picture appear. 

".....Yugi." Androus muttered. Kasrin felt her boyfriend tremble, though she nearly did the same.

"That's awesome!" One of the kids shouted.

"Androus." Another voice reached his ear, and Androus looked over at another young-man. Hanri, another young-man in their community. Androus carefully got up and began talking with him while Kasrin watched cautiously.

Hanri had a number of shady contacts. Occasionally they helped him bring in supplies, but many were wary of what else it might bring.

Androus, however, jumped after hearing something and sprinted towards his room. Kasrin carefully went after him and saw Androus readying his duel disk.

"Androus, what are you doing?" Never in her life had Kasrin seen such joy and hope on Androus's face. He ran over and swept her up into a passionate kiss.

"Kasrin, my dream is about to come true!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Hanri's contact told him that the syndicate bought one of the Grand Prix slots! Our members are going to duel for the slot!" 

Kasrin began to tremble but then shook her head.

"Androus, that's not going to turn out how you think."

"Yes it will! I have to put an entry fee in of course, but once I win-"

"Androus. Fazil isn't going to let you win." Immense fear took over Kasrin's voice as she held Androus's shoulders. Despite this, Androus showed no fear.

"I can do this, Kasrin! I have to try!"

"Androus, please! I can't lose you!" Tears began to fill Kasrin's eyes, but Androus wiped them away.

"I'll be fine, I promise." He kissed her cheek before climbing out of his broken window, leaving Kasrin trembling in fear.

Androus almost ran through the streets of the outskirts. His heart racing with passion and enthusiasm. It all sounded too good to be true, Yugi was coming out of retirement, and he'd have a chance to duel him possibly! More than that, it was a chance to become someone in the dueling world, a chance to help his family escape their lament.

However, that light faded when several familiar figures appeared before him.

"Going somewhere, Androus?" Fazil asked with an evil look in his eyes.

Androus grunted as he came to a hard stop and saw the thugs surrounding him.

"I take it your heading to the Syndicate."

"Please, Fazil, I don't want any trouble. I'll give you my winnings, just let me go."

Fazil shook his head before revealing a duel disk and deck.

"I don't think you understand. That slot is mine, I've made the arrangements. You're good, too good for trash. Obviously, I can't risk you doing anything that shouldn't happen."

Before Androus could even react, two of the thugs grabbed his arms and pinned him down. Fazil slowly walked forward and removed his duel disk.

"Fazil, wait! No!" 

Fazil smashed the duel disk in half and took out Androus's deck.

"Please! Not my deck! Please!!" Tears ran down Androus's face, and Fazil seemed to relish his pain. Chuckling, Fazil ripped the cards to pieces.

"Ahhhh!!!!!" Androus's resistance faded and went numb, not even feeling it when Fazil kicked his face.

"Hmp. Maybe I ought to take out the trash for good this time."

Fazil raised his foot before hearing the same car horn from earlier. The Gangsters saw a black car approaching and retreated, leaving Androus on the ground.

"Androus!" Marik shouted as he ran out. The young man's body shivered with tears flowing down his face.

"My, my deck." Androus scooped up the fragments in his hands, before closing his eyes. Marik nearly teared up himself as he held Androus in his arms.

"I'm sorry."

".....I, I had hope. For a brief moment, I saw my dreams coming true."

Marik clenched his eyes shut and felt a single tear flow down his face.

"Androus. Let me show you something."

Androus was so distraught by the loss of his deck that he didn't even take in the Ishtar estate as Marik carefully led him through the well-maintained halls. Marik was careful to make sure neither Odion nor Ishizu saw them and took a deep breath as they approached a sealed doorway.

"Androus. Don't give up hope, never give into despair." Marik slowly opened the door and revealed the tablet chamber. Androus's eyes widened when he saw the room.

It was exactly what he imagined a tomb would look like in its heyday. However, that couldn't compare to what he saw on the tablet.

"Are! Are! Are those!!!!" Marik nodded as he led Androus forward.

"The real God Cards. Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra."

Androus almost collapsed in sheer awe. However, strangely enough, he felt something else too. Beyond his mere excitement, Androus felt a strange emanating presence from the God Cards. It was almost overwhelming, Androus felt humbled as if he were before true divine beings. Was he, though? Androus had always heard the rumors that the God Cards were, in fact, manifestations of the Egyptian Gods. Could it have been true?

But it didn't stop there. He saw something else in the chamber, a golden pyramid-shaped artifact rested on a pedestal before him. The artifact emanated similar energy as the God Cards, but there was something else too. 

"Androus." A voice whispered in his ear.

"Huh? Marik did you say my name?"

Marik shook his year and appeared incredibly intrigued.

"Androus." The young man now trembled in fear as he realized the voice came from the artifact. But most frightening of all, the voice almost sounded like his own.

"Androus, place your hands before the Artifact."

"What?"

"If I'm right, all your dreams will come true. Trust me."

Androus stared at the artifact full of resolve and came forward.

"I will make my dreams a reality!" Androus placed his hands before the eye. Marik felt his mouth drop as he saw the Pendant, tablet, and God Cards light up together.

A white light enveloped Androus as he found himself transported into the past. 

"What happened!? What's going on!" Androus stood on a hillside overlooking an ancient road. The path below, a group of travelers were set upon by bandits who surrounded them.

"Please, someone, help!" One of the travelers cried as he held his family.

The lead bandit smirked.

"Maybe the Pharaoh will come!" 

"Hey! Androus shouted, but they couldn't hear him. He was about to run down when another figure appeared.

The bandits and travelers soon saw him standing on the hill, and Androus went pale when he saw himself in Ancient Egyptian garb. This reflection of him, however, seemed slightly different. More confident and sure of himself, with a frightening aura behind it.

"Cowardly bandits, exploiting the weak. You really are the lowest form of life." The past Androus said in a subdued but powerful voice.

"Who do you think you are!?" The lead bandit sneered as he raised his sword.

The past Androus smiled before chanting something and raising his hand. The travelers jumped when they saw the bandits' swords turn to snakes.

"Ahhh!!" The vipers began biting the holders until only the leader remained.

He tried to flee but found his path blocked by Androus.

"Those who do wrong must be punished." 

Androus saw this version of himself doing something similar across dozens of other scenarios. But none of it compared to appearing in a tunnel of light with the past version of himself staring right at him.

"What the hell is going on! Who are you!? What are you!?"

The figure smiled again.

"My name is Kafele. I can see you've been through a lot, Androus."

Androus trembled again as he watched Kafele come closer.

"You and I can help each other, though. If you're willing to listen." Before Androus could react, Kafele grabbed his hand.

"Ahhh!!!!" Androus opened his eyes and felt himself covered in sweat. He'd never experienced anything like that before, however, Androus also noticed that the strange aura wasn't gone. It lingered in his very being.

"Marik, what was that!"

Marik also trembled and pointed to Androus's hands.

Androus looked down and only now realized he had a full deck in his hands.

"What the!?" Androus looked through the cards and saw himself holding the deck he'd always dreamed of having. Every card was there, not a single one missing.

"Marik? I, I don't understand."

Marik took a deep breath.

"I suppose not. But that's only natural. In time, you will." He took the pendant and placed it around Androus's neck.

"Marik?"

"This is yours now. Don't ever part with it."

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

Marik wiped away a tear.

"I owe it to someone." Marik then looked back at the God Cards.

"Androus. There's something else you should carry."

Inside the syndicate arena, Fazil stood unopposed with his gang around him and the other duelists too frightened to step up.

An all too satisfied look ran across Fazil's face as he nodded.

"It looks like I'm going to the Grand Prix."

"I'll challenge you." The entire room went silent as a powerful voice, pierced Fazil. The gang leader nearly shook as he saw Androus walk inside with Kasrin close behind. Kasrin was blushing uncontrollably while looking at her boyfriend who's injuries had all but vanished. He also wore clean clothes very much like Marik's. Despite that, his confident and passionate demeanor now seemed to be reinforced with a powerful resolve.

A brand new Duel Disk rested on Androus's shoulder and a deck inside it.

"Hmp, you never learn, do you. You might have cleaned yourself up, but you're still trash!"

Androus continued to smile.

"You're just afraid of me, that's why you ripped up my deck. Afraid that you'll be revealed for nothing more than a cowardly thug." Many of the duelists backed away in fear as Fazil's men surrounded Androus and Kasrin.

Despite this, Androus showed no fear.

"Hold it." Fazil stepped forward and smiled again.

"I could use a warm-up before the Grand Prix. Why not!"

"Do it, Androus. Do it for our family!" Androus gave Kasrin a long kiss before nodding.

He stared at his new deck with the true heart of a duelist.

"My dreams begin now!" Their disks activated, and the other duelists came closer full of excitement.

"Duel!"

Androus drew his first hand and carefully examined the cards he drew, still trying to take in his dream deck rather than the one he'd scraped together and saw him through so much. A bit of sorrow remained in Androus, but he knew their spirits still live on through him. He'd avenge them by defeating Fazil and fulfilling their dreams.

"My turn, first I'll activate the field spell Molten Destruction." 

A massive volcano appeared behind Fazil and transformed the arena into a molten inferno.

"With Molten destruction, all fire monsters gain five-hundred attack and four-hundred defense points. As such, I summon Flame Spirit Ignis in attack mode, then set one card face down. Turn end." Fazil said in his all to confident voice. A fiery dog-esk demon appeared before Fazil as Molten destruction powered him up.

(Atk: 2000 Def: 1600)

"Hmp, all Flame Ruler has to do is survive one turn, and I'll get a level 7 monster on the field." Fazil thought all too surely to himself.

"My turn, draw!" Many anxiously awaited for Androus's first move, but none more so than Androus himself. The young-man shook in excitement as he set down his first monster.

"I summon, Breaker the Magical Warrior!"

(Atk: 1600 Def 1000)

Fazil and many others were shocked when they saw the rare card appear on Androus's field. Breaker's caped red armor and green blade stood in stark contrast to Fazil's monster. Despite this, Fazil quickly returned to his confident expression.

"Just because a card looks fierce, doesn't make it so."

"Normally breaker's effect would grant him an additional three-hundred attack points, but instead, I'll use it to destroy your face down card."

Fazil jerked back in shock.

"What!?"

Breaker aimed his shield's violet center at the volcano and shattered it. The fiery aura surrounding Flame ruler vanishing with it.

(Atk: 1500 Def:1200)

"Breaker, attack!" With his sword held out, Breaker lunged forward and slashed the fire-demon in half.

(LPFazil: 3900)

"I'll also set one reverse card, turn end."

Kasrin smiled with a mixture of happiness and satisfaction upon seeing Androus take the advantage from Fazil, and she wasn't alone. Fazil and his gang heard the murmurs.

"Damn trash! I'll put you in your place! Reverse card open! Phoenix rising!" 

Androus watched the trap card carefully as Fazil's expression grew confident again.

"As long as Phoenix rising remains on my side of the field. Every turn I can special summon level four or lower pyro monsters from my grave so long as I remove the same number from my deck. With that, I'll bring back Fire Spirit Ignis!"

The monster rose up from burning ashes, taking form before Androus.

"My turn, draw! Activate mystical space typhoon and destroy your reverse card!" Fazil tried to sound in control, though the others could hear his growing anger.

"Now, I'll sacrifice Ignis to summon Inferno Swordsman!" The monster that emerged seemed to be made of fire itself with a suit of armor covering him and a black sword in his hand.

(Atk: 2100 Def: 1800)

"Without a reverse card, your monster is dead. Attack!"

Inferno Swordsman slashed Breaker apart without mercy, bringing back a bit of despair to Kasrin and the other duelists. Androus, however, kept up his spirited expression.

(LP Androus:3500)

"Turn end." 

Androus's excitement grew as he saw the new monster in his hand.

"Now things are getting fun! My turn, draw! I activate the effects of Arisen Gaia the Fierce Knight! If my opponent has more monsters than I do, I can normal summon him without a tribute!"

"Arisen Gaia!?" Someone shouted as they saw the legendary Knight's black-and violet version appear with colossal lances in hand.

(Atk: 2300 Def 2100)

"He summoned him without sacrifices! Incredible!"

Kasrin's excitement began to match Androus's as Gaia lowered his lances.

"Inferno Swordsman!"

Fazil now began to sweat nervously as Arisen Gaia wiped out his monster in a thunderous charge.

(LPFazil:3700)

"Next, I'll activate graceful charity!" Androus drew three cards and discarded two before setting another one face down.

"Turn end."

"Where did he get cards like that!? Where did he get any cards at all?" Fazil grit his teeth as the facade of control faded into a rush of anger.

"Activate Phenoix rising! Return Ignis!"

The demonic monster appeared again.

"My turn, draw! Activate magic card tribute to the doomed! I'll send your Knight to Hell!" Fazil's smile returned with horrible satisfaction as he watched the mummy wrappings ensnare Arisen Gaia and destroy him.

"Ha! Even your rare and powerful monsters are trash like you! Next, I activate the Card of Demise, allowing me to draw five more cards!" Fazil grinned even wider upon seeing his new hand.

"Next, I'll summon Flame shaman and activate her effect, allowing me to summon another level four pyro monster, Flame Ruler!" 

(Atk: 1000 Def: 1000)

(Atk: 1500 Def: 1600)

Kasrin's eyes widened as she realized Androus had no monsters and Fazil's could wipe out his lifepoints.

"Fazil's gonna win!" Someone cried.

Kasrin, however, looked with hope at Androus's face-down card.

"Attack his life points directly!"

"Androus!" Kasrin muttered to herself while a few of his supporters looked away. 

"Reverse card open! Mirror Force!"

"Crap!" Fazil grunted, his monsters found themselves blasted by their own power and destroyed. Androus smiled, but with great caution, particularly as he looked at Phoenix rising.

Fazil chuckled as he removed three monsters from his deck and brought resurrected the three Mirror Force Destroyed.

"Turn end."

Kasrin and a few others grit their teeth in frustration upon seeing all of Fazil's monsters return, but Androus merely looked engaged.

"Your reputation might be earned, after all. I'm having a blast!" 

Fazil's enjoyment faded when he saw Androus's demeanor.

"Damn it. He's taking all the fun out of this."

Kasrin saw Androus smile back at her and nodded back. The fact that he was still having fun gave her hope.

"My turn, draw! Activate magic Card, Monster Reborn!" 

Fazil smirked again, expecting Androus to bring Arisen Gaia back. Even if he did, Androus couldn't stop his monsters from continuously returning. However, to everyone's surprise, it was in-fact Breaker who came back.

"Breaker?" Kasrin asked, sounding just as confused.

"Activate magic card, Spell Power Gasp! This card allows me to place a spell counter on one card!" 

Fazil's eyes widened as he looked back at Phoenix Rising.

"It seems the Pheonix won't rise again this time." Breaker raised his shield again and shattered Phoenix rising.

Kasrin crossed her arms and nodded with a proud look. But Androus wasn't done yet.

"Come forth! Crusader of Endymion!" A blue-armored magical warrior appeared beside Breaker with his arms held out, ready to fight.

(Atk: 1900 Def: 1200)

"Attack!" Crusader of Endymion came in first, pure magic appearing his hands before he blew Flame shaman apart, followed by Breaker on Ignis

"Ahhhh!" Fazil cried, his thugs grunting in dismay.

(LPFazil: 1700)

"Turn end." 

"That's it, Androus!"

"You can do this!"

"Keep it up!" Hearing the others root for Androus nearly made Kasrin tear up. But that quickly ended when Fazil's rage subsided into smug confidence. He motioned towards his men, who now grabbed Kasrin.

"Hey! Let go of me!" 

Androus quickly looked back in horror. 

"Kasrin!" A few of the duelists came forward but then quickly retreated upon seeing his other men step forward.

"Submit the duel, or my men will kill her." 

Androus's head shot back to Fazil, who showed no hesitation or second thought. 

"Trash like you doesn't belong here."

"You damned coward!!!" Androus screamed as a familiar sensation took hold. The Millenium Pendant around his neck began to glow, and Fazil nearly jumped.

"What the hell!?" A glowing golden eye appeared on Androus's head for a brief moment, and when it passed, something about him seemed different. Physically, he appeared more or less the same. However, the passionate and excited spirit of Androus now transformed into subtle confidence and restraint.

Androus's eyes narrowed slightly, and he smiled towards Fazil in a manner that sent a shiver down his spine. 

"You don't have much value for human life, do you?" Androus's voice changed in the same way his appearance did. 

"Preying on those weaker than you makes you feel powerful. But you never put yourself at risk. That's why you rely on others to fight for you." Fazil began to shake as Androus looked at him more intensely.

"I can see through your deception. You're afraid you always have been. As you should be." Androus's voice began to frighten more than just Fazil. The other duelists and Kasrin weren't sure what to think; none truly understanding what was going on.

"Androus?" Kasrin muttered.

Fazil furiously pointed his hand at him as the thugs tried to rush Androus.

"Hmp, as expected." Before any Fazil's men could reach Androus, a black aura began to surround them.

"What the!?" Each Fazil's men became enveloped by a golden light, the same light which emanated in the form of an Eye of Wdjat on Androus's forehead. Fazil went pale as he saw each of his men now strapped to a board around him.

"What's going on!?" 

"Hmp, we've now begun a shadow game. You'll find the stakes are much higher now, and you won't have any help."

"Eh!? What are you talking about!?" Fazil stuttered.

Androus's smile widened, not with malevolence, but a sense of justice.

"Every time one of us takes damage, the pain will be quite real."

"The pain will be real! You're crazy. This is some kind of trick!"

"Hmp, believe what you want. But know this, by the end of our duel, you'll understand what you've put others through, what you've feared your entire life, pain. Turn end."

Fazil grit his teeth and tried not to shutter as he saw his men held in place.

"My turn, draw! I activate Flame Ruler's effect to be used as two tributes to summon King of Infernal Flames!" 

The mighty Fire-wielding nobleman came out in his glory and stared down Androus's monsters as black flames emerged from his crown. 

(Atk: 2800 Def: 2000)

"Next, I'll play the magic card, raising the levies! When King of Infernal Flames is on the field, I can special summon one level four or lower monster. I choose Infernal Knight!" 

(Atk 1700: Def 1400) 

"You said the pain becomes real! Let's see if that's true! Attack!" Fazil screamed in an almost crazed manner as he watched in anticipation of the attacks to connect. Androus, however, didn't show any fear and continued smiling even as both his monsters were destroyed.

A shadowy aura surrounded him for a moment, and he looked mildly annoyed. 

"Huh?"

"Hmp, pain doesn't mean much to me. After years of enduring it." Androus's expression continued to frighten Fazil immensely, especially the glowing eye.

"Unlike me, however, you don't have much experience with real pain. Allow me to give you a lesson. My turn draw! Active Card of Sanctity!" Both duelists replenished their hands to six, and Fazil saw a particularly eager expression in Androus's eyes.

"How interesting. Activate magic card! Swords of reveling light!" Several glowing swords embedded themselves into the ground around Fazil's monsters, effectively trapping them.

"Then I'll summon Gaia the Polar Knight!" A black variant of Gaia rode out before Androus with his lance held high.

(Atk: 1600 Def: 1200)

"Next I'll activate his effect, by removing Crusader of Endymion from the graveyard to increase his attack by five-hundred for this turn. Sweat trickled down Fazil's back as he looked at Infernal Knight.

"What!?"

"Let's see how strong you really are. Gaia, attack!"

The black-Knight charged at his fiery counterpart and impaled into shattered remnants.

(LPFazil: 1300) 

The shadowy aura now returned, but this time came after Fazil, who tried to run but found himself locked in place. 

"There's no escaping a shadow game. It's time to earn your just reward, Fazil." 

The gang leader cried out as he felt terrible pain wrack his body. Fazil couldn't remember the last time someone struck him, but the sensation he felt now was far worse than he could have imagined. 

When it finally ended, Fazil gasped for breath and looked at his frightened gang members.

"Tch, I'm still going to win! I don't know what you're pulling here, trash but I'm greater than it! My turn, draw! Activate magic card, spark! With this card, I can add one pyro to my hand. Now I'll summon him, Arsonist!"

The shady figure with a blowtorch in his hand and a pair of shades on chuckled as he stood beside the Infernal King.

(Atk: 1600 Def: 500)

"Arsonist has a special ability. If I discard three spell or trap cards, I can inflict a thousand points of damage!" Fazil discarded the cards from his hand without hesitation and watched Arsonist jump behind Gaia, his blowtorch engulfing Androus, who once again shrugged it off.

(LP Androus: 1400)

"Hmp, turn end." 

"He can't use Gaia's ability again, and I still have at least one more turn before he can summon a high-attack monster." 

"Turn end."

"My turn, draw! I summon Gaia, the Mid-Sun Knight!" A bright version of Gaia appeared beside his dark counterpart, wielding identical attack power.

"Activate Mid-Sun Knight's powers, by removing Breaker the Magical Warrior I can lower another monster's attack by five-hundred.

Fazil nearly yelped when he saw Gaia the Mid-Sun Knight now charge at his weakened Arsonist. 

"No, wait!" The terror of his approaching pain was enough to make Fazil scream more than when the agony struck him before. His thugs shook like rattles when they saw Gaia destroy the monster, and the aura of pain returned.

Androus continued to smile but didn't take any particular satisfaction in seeing Fazil in pain. Instead, his enjoyment came in what he saw as justice.

(LPFazil: 800)

"Turn end."

When his pain subsided, Fazil saw this satisfied look on Androus's face and began to thrash about like a child in a tantrum. He looked ready to ignite like one of his pyro monsters.

"You're nothing but trash! Living waste who shouldn't dirty my city! This crap is going to end, and when it does, you and all your little garbage people will die! All I need is two more turns for your damn magic card to end! You'll never summon a monster powerful enough to destroy my Infernal King!!!" When Fazil's rant ended, he panted while sweat ran down his face, and the gang members no longer saw their leader, or at least who they thought he was.

Fazil drew but had nothing in his hand to change the situation.

"turn end." He growled.

"You are a fool."

"What did you say!?" Fazil spat.

"It is the nature of the Shadow Game to reveal a person's true self. You're a coward who's lost when he no longer has control over everything. But the truth is, you've never had control."

"You're full of-"

"Allow me to prove it. My turn, draw, activate magic card, Super Soldier Ritual!"

"Huh?" Fazil and his men had never heard of this card but could tell it had to be something frightening.

"In truth, I drew this with card of sanctity. However, I wanted to let the shadow game reveal your true essence." Two pedestals appeared beneath the Gaias and enveloped them in light and darkness. The Knights rode up into the heavens, and with their sacrifice, the magical circle beneath them opened up, revealing chaos.

From this chaos emerged the greatest soldier of all time. Covered in extensive blackish armor with yellow lining, and wing-like attachments on the shoulders, the warrior smiled with his pale and almost blueish skin, barely shown behind his helmet.

"Black Luster Soldier - Super Soldier!" With his jagged sword and fine shield held out, Black Luster Super Soldier leaped in front of Androus and faced Infernal King with the same expression as his wielder.

(Atk: 3000 Def: 2500)

"3000 attack!!!!!!" 

"There's more I'm afraid. When Super Soldier destroys a monster, he inflicts damage equal to its attack."

"What!!!!?" Fazil became drenched in sweat as he tried to flee but was once again held in place.

"Judgement time." Super Soldier lunged forward and with a single stroke, extinguished The King of Infernal Flames before continuing to slash Fazil.

(LPFazil: 0)

"Ahhh!!!!!" Fazil held his head in terror, the darkness now swallowing him whole.

Androus shook his head and breathed heavily for a moment. 

"What, what just happened?" 

"Androus!!" The young man got his answer when he felt Kasrin ensnare him in her warm embrace.

"You did it! You won!"

Androus looked back at Black Luster Super Soldier just before he vanished and finally remembered everything. First summoning the two gaia's, and then using Super Soldier Ritual. However, during that entire section of the duel, Androus almost felt as if something else had been going on like he wasn't himself.

"Fazil!" 

Androus looked over at the gang leader who lay curled up like a frightened child. His face now pale with tears strolling down it. He didn't appear sad but terrified beyond reason.

"What, what happened to him?" Androus muttered.

Kasrin narrowed her eyes for a moment and tried not to look happy like many of the other duelists. After years of being tormented and oppressed by Fazil and people like him, it was hard not to take satisfaction in seeing him like this.

She, too, was a bit confused by what happened in the duel. Somehow the gang members let her go and went still. After that, the room seemed to get darker, and every time Fazil's monsters were destroyed, he yelped in pain. But most of all, something about Androus changed. His usual happy and passionate demeanor changed with controlled confidence and determination. It was a little unsettling, but he seemed to be back to normal and won the duel.

"Fazil!" He looked up at his men and yelped before running away. Without their leader, the gang members soon saw the mob of duelists slowly surrounding them before they quickly followed his example.

Androus was still a bit concerned over what just happened, but that angst quickly vanished when one of the syndicate members ran out holding a Kaiba Corp pass and two plane tickets.

Androus now shook and struggled to reach for the physical manifestation of his dream, becoming a reality. Kasrin smiled and guided his hand to pass. Turning back to Kasrin, Androus lifted her up and planted a passionate kiss on her lips.

Unknown to Androus and Kasrin, three other figures watched from the upper levels.

Marik tightened his fist and nearly shook with a conflicted expression.

"Marik, what have you done?" Ishizu said sternly.

".........Perhaps it wasn't the correct action to take. But I was right about who Androus is."

"Perhaps, but now he has the pendant and-" Ishizu started.

"I'm sorry. But I care too much about Androus. I couldn't do nothing."

Ishizu put her hand on Marik's shoulder with a softer expression. Odion slowly stepped forward and looked down vigilantly.

"We must be vigilant for what is to come.” 

That night, Androus and Kasrin sat together on a plane headed for the pacific. Kasrin slept soundly with her head rested against Androus's shoulder, but Androus couldn't stop thinking about the duel and what he couldn't remember.

"You dueled well today." Androus tried not to jump as he heard Kafele's voice. Still, the young man's eyes went wide when he saw the spirit who looked exactly like him now sitting in the seat to his left.

"You, that was you in the duel!" Androus did hie best to keep quiet, forming a whisper-like shout. Androus nodded.

"It was, I saw you and your beloved were in danger, so I stepped in to help. Rest assured, I never took direct control of you if that's what you're concerned about. You were just as involved in the duel as I was, partner."

"Partner?" Androus grunted, some sweat forming across his brow.

"What did you do to Fazil?"

Androus smiled as he did in the duel.

"He was punished accordingly. A Shadow Game, when conducted right, will only punish those with wicked hearts. As a servant of justice, it's my duty."

"Why are you here!?" Kafele pointed to the pendant.

"You and are connected, partner, you're my essence reborn into the living world, a reincarnation of me."

"I, I am?"

"Indeed, that artifact you're wearing is the link between this world and the next. When you beckoned to the Pendant, I saw everything, your struggles, suffering, and the injustices. I'm not here to guide you to a better life, and punish those who'd cause suffering."

Androus grit his teeth.

"I don't want your help! I just want to fulfill my dream!"

"I can help with that too. I dueled quite often in my life as well. I can offer you strength and confidence, as well as the resolve to continue. But above all, I can offer justice. Look deep inside yourself. You know you've wanted that."

Androus's entire life flashed before his eyes. He saw the pain, the hardships, and suffering. However, he also saw happiness, hope, love, and more. Looking back at Kafele, he ran through his past life's being and saw something similar. Kafele clearly had a fierce devotion to those he cared about, and a passion for what he saw as justice. The spirit of his past life gave him this deck, saved Kasrin, and made his dream possible. But at what cost.

Taking a deep breath, Androus looked back at Kafele with a serious expression.

"We'll work together, as partners, but you will only hurt bad people and to protect others!"

Kafele smiled.

"Always, partner."


End file.
